


benevolence

by Askance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mark of Cain, POV Second Person, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is scared of the Mark on Dean's arm, and Dean just wants back in on the game. And it's raining in a house in West Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	benevolence

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly-interactive fic game built with the Twine tool, based loosely on the [Don Decker phenomenon](http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Decker) and the Japanese [ameonna](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ameonna).
> 
> Click the link below to play on philome.la.

_It's so rare that things work in exactly the way they are supposed to._

 

[ **PLAY** ](http://www.philome.la/askeiel/benevolence/play)


End file.
